


Sangre y oro

by adiefirebones



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Explicit Language, Finger Sucking, Knives, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical School, Modern Era, Scratching, Serious Injuries, Stabbing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiefirebones/pseuds/adiefirebones
Summary: Sabía que realmente le traería problemas, pero no hasta que punto acertaba. Era una polilla a punto de arder, atraída hacia la luz. Ícaro hipnotizado por el fuego, enamorado, cegado por el brillo del sol.





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Ilya se cruzó en el camino del Conde por los barrios más turbios de Vesuvia aún lograba colarse en mitad de sus más plácidos sueños. 

El joven pelirrojo y soñador, con la meta de ser un gran doctor brillando en sus ojos color lluvia, pensó que sería fácil adaptarse al ritmo de la gran ciudad. Algo dentro de él le suplicaba volver, no dejar atrás a la aún pequeña Pasha, pero su ansia de aventuras, de libertad, de vivir de verdad y no como hasta aquel momento, eclipsaba todo lo demás. “Además, Mazelinka será mucha mejor influencia y tutora de lo que yo nunca podré ser”, se recordaba con una amarga mueca. 

No importaba que el tren llegara tarde, que estuviera abarrotado o incluso que tuviera que viajar golpeado por el equipaje de otros con mayor fortuna —en todos los sentidos—. No importaba la lluvia empapándole hasta llegar al cuchitril que había logrado mal alquilar a cambio de cuidar del senil anciano que vivía dentro, ni del olor a comida que subía por el patio interior, o los gritos por la noche de los fiesteros en la calle. Nada de eso parecía importarle cuando al fin ponía sus pies en el inmaculado palacio de la facultad de medicina. Todas las penurias, todos los pesares, merecían la pena por aquellas horas. 

Sus compañeros y profesores coincidían en no haber visto a un alumno tan aplicado ni entregado en años. Apuntes cuidados, ordenados, en los que se podía observar todos los comentarios y anotaciones de sus maestros, junto a todos los puntos explicados tras las clases. 

¿Como un excelente alumno de medicina de la universidad de Vesuvia se había cruzado en el camino del Conde? Por desgracia, pese a decir lo contrario, tenía un alto precio a pagar para Ilya. No solo día a día, obligándole a comer poco y dormir en aquel camastro con demasiados años de antigüedad. No, ya solo la matricula le había costado rechazar cualquier gasto extra que no fuera propio de las clases o pedido por los profesores. Y aún no sabía cómo iba a pagar el resto de mensualidades.

Un pequeño local, de una de las zonas más humildes de la ciudad, buscaba empleados. Él, sin experiencia alguna, pero con altura para llegar a las estanterías más altas, ahuyentar a los clientes menos deseados y cargar las cajas a la trastienda, reunía los pocos requisitos para ser el dependiente de aquel antro. Aquello diezmaba sus horas de sueño pero al menos no amenazaba su rendimiento en clase. En aquel momento empezó su gusto por el café en todas sus variantes. 

Por desgracia para él, el lamentable jornal pagado no alcanzaba para cubrir todos sus gastos de universidad, amenazando seriamente su sueño, su vida, todo su mundo. Entre la desesperación y la más absoluta desidia, seguía cumpliendo su rutina; mañanas entre lecciones de medicina, tardes de estudio y esporádicas siestas, y noches de ultramarinos.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Era martes, quizá. No lo recuerda bien, pero llovía demasiado fuera. Ilya estaba cansado de fregar la entrada, encontrando exasperante el estado de los baldosines, constantemente sucios, no importaba lo fuerte que frotara. Un suspiro exhaló de sus labios, con el regusto del amargo café aun en ellos. Se retiró los rizos que caían sobre su ojo derecho, cansado. Aún quedaban cinco horas más para cerrar.

El turno de noche podía ser tedioso, tenso o destructivo. Miró el gran reloj polvoriento sobre la nevera de congelados, dos de la mañana. Sin duda, aquella noche era una de las tediosas. O eso pensaba hasta que le vio aparecer, casi reventando los cristales de las puertas corredizas. 

Si tuviera que calificarle de una manera dramática y poética para sus memorias, utilizaría el término ‘ _ ángel caído del cielo _ ’. Aquel pensamiento pasó por su mente, fugaz, sin darle demasiada importancia, sin saber cuán acertado era. 

Lo que había entrado en su tienda de manera tan accidentada era un individuo, algo más mayor que él, pero sin llegar a los treinta. Rojo y oro lo salpicaban todo. La camisa de un estridente rojo intenso, arremangada, con un escote excesivo. Los pantalones vaqueros, rotos, con pequeñas cadenas doradas que brillaban con indecencia, pudiendo adivinar que no era metal barato. Aquellos insólitos zapatos de piel de serpiente roja. Los anillos, las cadenas, hasta su cabello parecía estar hecho de oro. Y aquella cara, llena de magulladuras y sangre, recordaba haberla visto en alguna estatua clásica del museo. De la época helénica, o quizás la romana. Se sorprendió al notar como sus mejillas le escocían, incendiadas, presas de un inoportuno rubor. 

Cuando Ilya acabó de examinar al que parecía su nuevo cliente, se movió con rapidez, en un par de zancadas, al mostrador del cuchitril, descolgando una palanca que tenía para estos casos. 

La aparición decidió incorporarse, mirando alertado la palanca que llevaba en las manos el joven pelirrojo. 

—Quieto, fiera, que no vengo a liarla.

—No quiero problemas —respondió Ilya, con la palanca baja, tratando de no ser  _ demasiado  _ amenazante.

—Los tendrás si no me ayudas.

Ilya arqueó una ceja. Su poca experiencia en la zona le indicaba que aquel tipo no era un residente del barrio. Había visto gente con su ropa, sus maneras, entrando a su local y pagando con billetes demasiado grandes para pasar desapercibidos. No sabía por qué tendría que ayudarle, además de para conservar su tienda y su vida seguras, pero algo le llamó la atención aún más que su extravagante apariencia. 

Su mano, su brazo izquierdo, ambos estaban amoratados. Pero no como los golpes en sus pómulos perfectos o en su mandíbula. Todo indicaba que el brazo se había gangrenado por una mala atención médica. 

Acortando la distancia entre ambos sin siquiera temer por su integridad, tomó el brazo herido con la mano libre, sin soltar la palanca. Apretó su muñeca, su palma, escuchando el inaguantable quejido del desconocido. 

—¿Que coño haces? ¿Quieres morir? 

—Ese brazo, hay que amputarlo —como si nada, arremangó algo más la manga de la camisa del desconocido, adivinando un vendaje sucio que no se había cambiado en una temporada—. Está infectado; si se extiende, terminará matándote.

Por un momento, los ojos casi blancos del individuo miraron su brazo, casi sin poder doblarlo para examinarlo. Asintió, con los labios apretados, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Tú ahora escóndeme. ¿Tienes trastienda?

En ningún momento había accedido a ser su cómplice, pero ¿de qué le servía curar a un paciente que moriría de un balazo en la cabeza? Agarró de una de las caras cadenas que colgaban de su cuello, tironeando de él entre quejidos para llevarlo tras el mostrador, empujando con el hombro hasta abrir la puerta del almacén. Si bien su primera idea era que tuviera unos cuantos años más que él, ahora demostraba una madurez digna de un niño de cinco años, entre quejas y muestras de desagrado. Harto de sus importunios, Ilya cerró la puerta del almacén con llave, apagando las luces y bajando la verja. 

Se apresuró a borrar todo rastro de aquel incidente, incluido el generoso charco de sangre que inundaba su entrada. No había revisado sus heridas, más allá del horripilante estado de su brazo, pero todas sus apuestas estaban en que había sufrido más de una herida de arma blanca. 

Controlaba los viandantes de reojo, temiendo que se acercaran a rematar el trabajo los que habían empujado a aquel rubiales dentro de la tienda. Era una suerte que tuviera que recoger aquel desastre, le permitía fingir calma y le daba un motivo para quedarse en la entrada. Tendría que explicarle a su encargado por qué había cerrado tan pronto, pero prefería esa conversación a tener que elaborar “como dos bandas rivales habían reducido a escombros su negocio al hacerlo escenario de sus riñas callejeras”. 

Con la fortuna sonriéndole, solo vio aparecer a varios tipos de aspecto hostil intentando asomarse al interior de la tienda desde el escaparate, viendo únicamente a un lánguido dependiente terminar de fregar para echar el cierre. Pasado el peligro, volvió al almacén.

—Podrías haber encendido la luz, no jodas. 

—Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como que los que te han empujado aquí no vinieran a destrozarme la tienda.

—¿Eso es más importante que no dejarme a oscuras como a un puto loro?

—Sí.

Sostener la mirada con aquel tipo era una sensación extraña y excitante. Era como si tratara de intimidarle e imponerse a él por todos los medios posibles, y al no conseguirlo con Ilya, que convirtiera esa agresividad en fascinación e interés por el jóven médico. 

El almacén era más pequeño que la tienda entera, ayudando a esa impresión las estanterías llenas hasta el techo de productos y las bolsas de plástico poblando el suelo. Apenas había lugar para una mesa y una silla donde poder engullir el almuerzo antes de que el tiempo de descanso se agotara. Pero la luz era lo suficientemente potente como para examinar las heridas del desconocido.

—Había mucha sangre ahí fuera. Tendría que examinar tus heridas y comprobar que ninguna pone en peligro tu vida. Luego tendrías que pasarte por el hospital más cercano, quizás en el universitario no tienes problema para acceder y que te puedan revisar ese brazo y…

—Madre mía qué charlas eres —como si no hubiera escuchado la mitad de sus palabras, se desabrochó la camisa, descubriendo varias cuchilladas en abdomen y estómago. Ilya, más preocupado por examinar las heridas que el escultural torso lleno de una loción que lo hacía fulgurar dorado, provocó de nuevo las quejas del estrafalario paciente—. Tú revisa lo que te de la gana. Pero vamos, no sabía que eras médico y dependiente. Cada vez os piden más cosas para trabajar en un tugurio como este, ¿eh?

Ilya levantó la cabeza, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Soy estudiante de medicina. Y parece que te importa poco morirte.

—Bastante poco, la verdad. Porque no voy a cascarla hoy, desde luego —sin conseguir la reacción que esperaba ante su última acción, resopló, como si le molestaran las atenciones médicas de Ilya—. Por cierto, pelirrojo, ¿tienes nombre además de esas piernas tan largas?

Sus ojos volvieron a sostener la mirada de los ojos blancos del desconocido. ¿Acababa de piropear sus piernas? No sabía si debía decirle su verdadero nombre a alguien como él, sin saber nada de su persona.

—Julian.

—Julian… Jules… —mientras comprobaba si había dejado de sangrar por los cortes, volvió a mirarle con el ceño fruncido ante aquella variante del nombre—. Bien, Jules, si vas a intentar arrancarme de las manos de la muerte, salgamos de aquí. Conozco un par de sitios donde puedes hincarme el bisturí sin que me coman las infecciones.

Parecía razonable, sobre todo porque temía las complicaciones que pudiera haber si le cortaba el brazo en un lugar tan insalubre como aquel. Ni siquiera sabía si reunía todas las licencias de sanidad para ser una tienda de ultramarinos. Pero ¿realmente estaba implicando que sería él quién le intervendría?

—Perdona pero creo que yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¿No eras estudiante de medicina? Pues practicas, que te hará falta para que no mates a mucha gente en el futuro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo ante aquella idea. Se levantó, deshaciéndose del delantal que llevaba a modo de uniforme. Miró de reojo al rubiales, casi sintiendo como le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.

—En serio, necesitas un hospital y un equipamiento médico y unas manos profesionales, yo…

Con mucha más agilidad de la que hubiera esperado, se incorporó de un salto, aun sosteniendo el costado herido con la mano, y aquella sonrisa triunfante imposible de borrar de su rostro. Acortando demasiado la distancia entre ambos, consiguió que Julian se golpeara contra la estantería que tenía a sus espaldas. Incluso si le sacaba casi media cabeza, había algo que irradiaba ambición y poder en él. 

—No, Jules. Te necesito a ti.

Al notar cómo el joven pelirrojo se le encendía el rostro, casi adquiriendo el mismo color que el de su pelo, el tipo rió con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

—Digamos que cuantas menos personas sepan lo que me ocurre, mejor. No es algo que le interese al resto del mundo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Su mano sana jugueteaba con los bucles que caían sobre los hombros de Julian, sin poder evitar mirarla de reojo. Tragó saliva, ante la atenta mirada del cazador que tenía ante él, asintiendo con la cabeza. Temía admitirlo, pero sabía que acaba de meterse en más de un problema serio. 

—Bien. Ah, soy Lucio. Allí donde vamos, me conocen como el Conde. Pero Jules, tú puedes llamarme Lucenzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue la primera vez que se sintió un verdadero médico. El olor de la limpieza, de la esterilidad del ambiente, y de la sangre. El tacto de la misma, el color que lo bañaba todo. Los melodiosos y diferentes sonidos procedentes de cada uno de los pasos de la intervención, el tosco sonido de la sierra alcanzando el hueso.

Si bien llevaba toda la vida leyendo libros de medicina y era el más avanzado de su clase, la soledad, la falta de supervisión, la presión y el peso de la vida de aquel “conde” sobre sus hombros, hicieron que una vez acabara la amputación del brazo gangrenado tuviera que correr al lavabo más próximo para vomitar. La práctica se alejaba demasiado a su idealización desde la teoría que había vivido hasta aquel instante.

Con el cuerpo aun descompuesto, volvió a aquel quirófano. Su mente había pasado por alto detalles importantes que le habían llevado hasta aquella sala. Como la bronca infernal que le había caído a uno de los subordinados del Conde. La celeridad del vehículo de lujo que les había llevado hasta una enorme casa de diseño a las afueras de la ciudad. El hecho de que tuviera un quirófano en uno de los sótanos de aquella casa con cascadas artificiales, acero y vidrio, contando con las últimas innovaciones en diseño y domótica. Y, mientras controlaba las constantes de aquel desconocido que había aterrizado en su tienda de ultramarinos, allí se encontraba, casi a las cinco de la mañana, analizando todo lo ocurrido, sin saber qué esperar del futuro en aquel momento. 

Tenía la horrible impresión que no iría a clase al día siguiente. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer derrotado, dormido, en una silla.

 

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el ambiente que tenía a su alrededor había cambiado por completo. Ya no se trataba de aquella sala envuelta en acero pulido y oscuro, con equipamiento médico que parecía sacado del hospital privado más prestigioso del mundo. Su cuerpo descansaba sobre el mejor colchón que había probado en años, casi podía notar como se regeneraban los achaques producidos por dormir mal durante tanto tiempo. Aturdido y somnoliento, no sabía si salir de aquella magnífica cama, hasta que recordó todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

—¿Qué tal la siesta, bella durmiente?

Aquella voz socarrona y algo irritante era el detalle que le faltaba para completar el puzzle de su situación actual. Frotándose los ojos, notando el cansancio aun pesandole en el cuerpo, buscó con la mirada al Conde. 

No parecía que acabara de intervenirle quirúrgicamente. Sostenía en su único brazo una moderna prótesis de metal, con una nueva y flamante camisa igual que la que llevaba, pero en color dorado. Impecable, brillando como si gozara de luz propia, se sentó sobre la cama que aún ocupaba Julian.

—Tengo que… me tengo que ir a la universidad y… 

—Oh, no, tus días como estudiante malpagado y currito nocturno han acabado, Jules. Antes de nada, ¿podrías ayudarme con este trasto? No me apaño con una mano.

El Conde sonrió, mostrando su dentadura perfecta y dos curiosas fundas, prominentes y puntiagudas, que brillaban doradas cubriendo sus colmillos. Ni siquiera aquel detalle de él se libraba de esa fuente inagotable de extravagancia. 

Sin muchas opciones de peso para negarse a colocarle la prótesis, colocó la misma sobre la cama, ayudándole a desabrocharse la camisa. Quería informarle, tal y como había leído, que tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo brazo, que no se frustrara si no conseguía resultados. Pero al terminar de colocar la moderna prótesis, apenas le dio tiempo a retirar su propias manos, viendo como podía moverlo sin dificultad alguna. Codo, hombro, todas las pequeñas articulaciones de sus dedos. El progreso que debería haber hecho en meses, ahí estaba, en unos pocos segundos. El Conde observaba su brazo nuevo con una sonrisa, mientras Julian lo miraba estupefacto, mezcla entre horror y fascinación. 

En su terrible manía de creerse con más confianzas de las que el joven le había otorgado, trató de probar la sensibilidad y destreza de su nueva extremidad retirando los mechones de cabellos rizados que caían sobre el lado derecho del rostro de Julian. 

—Los ingenieros hicieron un gran trabajo, sin duda. Tampoco es que les quedara otra. 

En la cabeza de Julian solo podía pensar en qué pasaría en ese momento con él. 

—¿A qué te refieres con que mis días han acabado?

—Ay madre, ¡no literal! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pavo? —el Conde rió, bajo la confusa mirada de Julian—. Jules…

—Julian.

—...eres demasiado valioso para morirte de asco en un tugurio como ese. ¿Qué, acabarás de empezar, como quién dice, no? —algo frustrado por ignorar su corrección, Julian asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes una destreza y una habilidad como médico impresionante. Podría haber muerto por culpa de mi anterior curandero. Puto gilipollas. Así que nos queda una vacante libre. No te preocupes, pagamos de miedo.

Una sensación desconocida atenazó el estómago de Julian. Era como asomarse al borde de un precipicio tan profundo que no se veía el fondo. Cómo escuchar la llamada de la oscuridad, vestida de reluciente dorado. 

No podía negar que estaba desesperado. Apenas tenía un billete de diez quizás veinte en la cartera. El fin de mes se acercaba, junto a las acumuladas facturas, billetes para el transporte público, tres raciones de escasa comida diaria, fotocopias, línea de teléfono, contrato de internet... Más la terrorífica universidad. Pero no podía ignorar todo lo que apuntaba a que aquel Conde se dedicaba de manera profesional al crimen organizado. El lujo, las comodidades, las riquezas. Los lacayos. ¿Estaba dispuesto a vender su alma por conseguir su meta?

Notando como empezaba a dolerle la cabeza demasiado fuerte, alargó su mano derecha. La mano prostética, de una extraña e inesperada calidez, cerró el acuerdo, correspondiendo al torpe apretón de manos. 

—Con una condición.

—Ya decía yo que no serías tan fácil —replicó, aburrido, rodando los ojos.

—No voy a dejar la universidad —aun sostenía su mano, apretada contra el acero.

—Podría comprarte el título. Con eso te bastaría, ¿sabes? Ya eres más competente que muchos médicos que me he tirado a la cara. Pijos de mierda en clínicas pagadas por papá. Creeme, ¿de donde te crees que salió el último médico que contraté y que casi me mata de una infección?

—Tú también qué poco ojo tienes, ¿no? Por eso me necesitas, y por eso necesitas que continúe la carrera, ¿no crees?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccionó y recordó en qué momento y situación se encontraba para hablarle con tal descaro que borró la sonrisa de Lucio por un segundo. Para volver a relucir, con un siniestro toque sádico en ella, que le hizo temblar por dentro más aún que la oferta de trabajo que acababa de recibir. 

—Tengo otras formas de persuadirte menos amables para que aceptes el puesto, doctor. 

La duda pasó a sorpresa en el rostro encendido de Julian cuando el Conde tiró de su mano, pegándolo a él de un solo movimiento, y acto seguido vencerlos a ambos contra la cama. No sabía cómo interpretar aquella persuasión, hasta que comprobó como jugueteaba con la mano libre con una navaja, sin lograr comprender de dónde la había sacado. 

La cuchilla se posó en su cuello, amenazante. El quedar tumbado por encima de el obedecía al incomodarle y ejercer aún más dominancia sobre su persona. Le resultaba gracioso que ambos utilizaran el mismo truco para zanjar los conflictos: teñir de sexualidad la situación. Así, sin inmutarse ni por la navaja ni por el peso que el fornido cuerpo de su acompañante ejercía sobre el suyo, sonrió de medio lado, casi disfrutando de la sensación de peligro inminente.

—Qué, ¿te lo pasas bien?

—Primero dices que soy valioso. Luego me amenazas con rajarme. ¿En qué quedamos? ¿No era útil para ti?

—Igual te rajo la lengua para que dejes de ladrar.

—Oh, qué valioso soy para usted, Conde. Me encantaría ver como trata a los que no lo son.

Lucio, harto de no escuchar una voz que no fuera la suya, decidió presionar algo más la hoja de la navaja, deslizando el filo. No quería matarlo, tenía maneras mucho más rápidas y menos sucias de hacerlo, pero si advertirle de que no jugara con él. Al menos aquel movimiento le escocería y le dolería lo suficiente como para no volver a ser impertinente con él. 

Pero Julian no reaccionó como esperaba, según veía en el gesto de sorpresa y fascinación del Conde, tras gemir contra su rostro. Aquel sonido era más placentero que doloroso, notando como un nuevo sentimiento brillaba en los ojos de Lucio. Lejos de desagradarlo, lejos de que saliera corriendo como la mayoría de los matones que lo arrinconaban, el Conde sonreía como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

—Ni me imaginaba cuán valioso podías llegar a ser, Jules. Esto es incluso mejor que un médico privado…

Aprovechando que había retirado la navaja, y sintiendo que el pequeño corte en la garganta le estaba encendiendo por dentro más de lo calculado, llevó una de sus largas manos a las caderas de Lucio, apretándole contra las suyas. Él también tenía otras formas de persuadirle, llevando su otra mano a apoyarse en su hombro, jugueteando con sus cadenas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, empujó su cuello contra su hombro, pudiendo susurrarle al oído. 

—¿Con cuántos de tus lacayos puedes jugar al cazador y el zorro, Conde?

Su mano pasó por sus cabellos dorados, notándolos suaves y sedosos entre los dedos, aferrándose a ellos. Había algo en aquella frase, no sabía si era el insinuar  _ jugar con él _ , o llamarlo ‘Conde’, que había hecho temblar de excitación a Lucio, notando como le empujaba contra la cama con más fuerza. 

—¿Realmente piensas que estás en posición de negociar? —su tono no parecía tan calmado y relajado como hasta entonces, notando la amenaza de sus dientes y colmillos cerca de la piel de su cuello. 

—En la mejor posición, Conde. En la mejor.

Otro temblor, de sus piernas aquella vez. Había encontrado uno de los puntos débiles de Lucio. 

—¿Crees que eres tan imprescindible para mi? No te creas tan especial —tras aquellas toscas palabras, Julian notó como surcaba el corte con su lengua, tratando de contener la reacción ante aquello.

—Igual no deberías haber insistido en lo valioso que soy para ti. 

Le costaba pensar, le costaba respirar y hablar con Lucio encima de él, hasta que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, reacomodándose, rostro contra rostro. Su mano derecha acarició sus labios entreabiertos, perfilándolos con el pulgar, ambos sosteniendo la mirada del otro como si de un duelo se tratara. Presionando su estómago, se inclinó aún más para hablarle, notando como sus labios se rozaban con suavidad.

—Y no he dicho que no lo seas. Pero no tientes a tu suerte, Jules.

—Quizás a la suerte no… pero igual a ti, Lucenzo…

Lucio negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Julian sabía que había conseguido convencerle cuando se encontró con el hambriento beso del conde, ávido, poco delicado, casi mordiéndole la boca. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, dejándose llevar, tratando de prolongar sus besos algo más. 

Había algo agradable en todo aquello que le impedía razonar. No le conocía de nada. Podría ser un truco para traficar con todos y cada uno de sus órganos, no le costaba creer que tuviera gente para abrirle y desarmarle como un vehículo robado. Podía ser un capullo, o quizás un asesino en serie, o un poderoso traficante de armas y drogas. Podía costarle el cuello, y a la vez, sentía que no le importaba.

Había salido de su pequeño pueblo nevado, donde no ocurría nada nunca, para vivir aventuras, para gozar de libertad, para disfrutar cada segundo de su vida. Aquellos sueños de piratería infantiles se vieron frustrados al quedar anclado a su sucia y gris rutina, clase, estudios, tienda, comida pobre, cuidados a su casero. 

Quizás la divina aparición de ese tipo en su vida era lo que podía resucitar sus sueños. O quizás. en aquel punto de desesperación y hastío, no podía perder nada arriesgándose a introducirse en aquella nueva vida que le proponían. Su moralidad estaba lejos de ser blanca o negra. Solo quería… Había olvidado lo que quería, demasiado ocupado acomodándose entre las piernas de Lucio, tironeando del oro de su melena corta. No era la primera vez que terminaba enredado en las sábanas de un desconocido. Y no se podía negar que era atractivo, demasiado quizás, como si fuera una fuerza irresistible. 

Por su lado, Lucio examinaba al que parecía su nuevo amante en los pocos segundos que dejaba entre beso y beso. No había imaginado que acabarían así, pero tampoco es que fuera una molestia. Arrastrado a aquel lugar, desplomándose sin fuerzas sobre la entrada, solo quería usar algo de su encanto para cobijarse y no morir desangrado. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su salvador iba a ser aquel pastelito de fresa? No las tenía todas consigo al verle amenazador, palanca en mano. Pero sabía que había conseguido hechizarle de alguna manera. 

Estaba acostumbrado a que sus hombres no fueran demasiado guapos. Les elegía por otros motivos, como su lealtad, cuán manipulados, rápidos o letales podían llegar a ser. El doctor no era algo que pudiera ver todos los días, una visión así era para deleitarse. El rojo de sus mejillas, de sus cabellos, de la sangre de su cuello, que había parado, de sus labios, tras los mordiscos que le propinaba. Había mucho rojo en él, y en su espíritu, tanto como para tratar de discutirle, de imponerse a sus órdenes, de rivalizar con él. No se lo reconocería ni aunque le torturara, pero Jules era como un tesoro oculto para él. No todos los días encontraba a un posible empleado con conocimientos médicos avanzados y aquel placer por el dolor que se complementaba tan bien con el suyo de infligirlo. 

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda del médico, notando como se retorcía bajo él, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios. Sabía que era su manera de pedir más, y él se sentía generoso en aquellos momentos.

—Está bien. No lo entiendo, pero puedes seguir con la carrera. Igual que si decides cambiar de opinión y conseguir el título de otra manera. Pide y se te dará —aun con su mano derecha en la barbilla de Julian, cada vez le costaba más hablar—. A cambio tendré plena disponibilidad tuya. 

—¿Como médico o…? —Julian bajó la mano de su cuello para posarla sobre la que él tenía en su rostro, sonriendo divertido.

—¿O…?

Julian arqueó las cejas, sin retirar su mirada. Movió la mano de Lucio hasta poder alcanzarla con la boca, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo sus dedos. Su satisfacción y su triunfo llegaron al ver como Lucio se azoraba aún más, casi más sonrojado de lo que él estaba, sorprendido ante aquello. 

_ —Depende de para qué más me necesites, Conde. _


End file.
